I'm Listening
by LillyRose1946
Summary: Clary has always been a good girl. She's never done anything bad. Until Jace Wayland that is. He shows her that not everything is black and white. There's not always good and bad. But there's someone out there trying to kill Clary. Will Jace be able to protect her? Will he let her know his true feelings? Pairing: JacexClary
1. Chapter 1

_Clary's POV_

I woke up with a groan, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. School was set to start in two days. But until then I'd still be spending my days at the diner. My mom's friend Luke ran the diner, I can't recall the name of the diner though but it's probably something called _Luke's _or _Jocelyn's_.

I swung myself out of bed and went to my closet pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. I brushed my teeth and hair and piled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I looked presentable enough. I had no one to impress anyways. I slipped out of my room, closing the door softly behind me and grabbed my sneakers off the floor slipping them on. Mom looked up as I entered the room and smiled.

"Are you ready to go, Clary?" she asked and I nodded.

Luke owned the diner but my mom ran it while I was a waitress. We stepped out of the apartment, mom locking it behind her and we walked the short distance to the diner. Luke had been sure to build it pretty close to our house since I was the one who used the car on the weekdays when I had school.

Mom opened the door of the diner, the bell tickling and looked around. There weren't a lot of customers today. Maybe six or seven. We usually had ten to twenty on a normal day.

I went to the back, changing into my apron and grabbed my pen and paper. I exited the back, the doors swinging and looked around. Only one of my tables had a patron.

Score!

I walked over, stopping in front of him and saying, "Welcome to _Jocelyn's_ what can I get you today?"

"Can I have a salad and a steak?" the boy asked, looking up and my eyes widened slightly.

His eyes were a pure molten gold color. My cheeks flushed slightly and I nodded.

"Sure. Will that be all?" I asked and he said, "For now."

I turned around and walked back, placing the order before sitting down on one of the bar stools. Mom looked at me before shaking her head slightly.

"Clary your order is up." she said, tapping the bell and I frowned.

I got to rest for three minutes.

Seriously?

But nonetheless I got back up and grabbed that guy's order, balancing it on the tray and bringing it over along with a glass of water. I walked over to his table and set down the salad and stake before following with the water. I held the tray close to my side and stared down at the guy.

"Will that be all?" I asked.

"Yep. Thanks, Clary."

"No problem." I answered as the door opened, the bell tinkling as Simon walked in.

My face transformed into a smile and I waved at him. He walked over, his eyes flashing over to the guy (whose name I still don't know) before giving me a hug.

Simon and I have been best friends since forever. We are usually inseparable especially during school.

"Hey Clary." Simon murmured and I smiled.

"Hi Simon."

"I see you met the new kid." he added and I looked over at the person who was now munching happily on his salad.

"He's the new kid at our school?" I asked and Simon nodded, "I was told-"

"By one of your stalkers." I interrupted and Simon scowled at me.

"They are secretaries Clary, not stalkers. But one of the secretaries told me that a new kid was starting, and obviously this kid is probably the new kid. I hope otherwise I just made a fool out of myself. But he is the newest kid at the diner and you know everyone's face who comes to the diner.

"Most of the time." Simon finished giving me a triumphant smile.

"I am the new student at your guys' school." the boy murmured and Simon's smile got bigger.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Well then. Nice to meet you. I'm Clary and that's Simon in case you haven't gathered that already."

The guy nodded and I studied him briefly. He was undeniably hot. There was no doubt about it. He fit the perfect image for Golden Boy. His hair was blonde and his eyes were gold. If that didn't scream Golden Boy I don't know what does.

"Jace." he said and Simon and I shared confused looks before it dawned on us.

"Nice to meet you Jace." I said cheerfully, before walking to the back and poking my head in saying, "Get Simon's usual ready please!"

After that I couldn't stop thinking about Jace. He'd looked at me once but I think I was already smitten.

But did it really matter? He'd fit in with the Lightwoods and Penhallows perfectly. Unless of course he liked me.

But that's impossible.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

_Clary's POV_

The next two days passed pretty quickly. Everything at the diner became normal. Jace stopped by for lunch and supper during those two days and he made sure to sit in one of my booths. I didn't know why he did that but to each his own I guess.

Simon also stopped by on those days too. But Simon always stops by. So that wasn't anything new. Although I could tell that he only stopped by when he thought that Jace was going to be there.

From the way that Simon acted when Jace was around I gathered that he didn't like the Golden Boy too much.

The morning of the first day of school I woke up extremely early. I was dead tired though. Who wouldn't be? I wasn't exactly ready for school to start back up. I knew what classes I would be taking this year of high school though.

Instead of taking Spanish like Simon and I had for the past two years since eighth grade I would be now studying French. It was the language of love and it did fascinate me. It also could open me up to a way to get to France for a scholarship if my French was good.

I've always wanted to go to France, for the art mostly. I finished buttoning my blouse and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a white button-up blouse, black skinny jeans and Converse. My hair was pulled into a ponytail and I had little to no make-up on my face.

I picked up my messenger bag, slinging it over my shoulder before slipping once again out of my room. I ran down to the door, opening it and walking out before jogging down and out of the apartment to the car and hopping into the driver's seat.

I rested my messenger bag in the passenger seat where my backpack already was. I put the car into drive and drove the three and a half miles to school, parking in the spot closest to the doors.

I opened the door, sliding out and grabbing my backpack and messenger bag. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I dug it out of my pocket before looking at the screen.

Simon.

_Simon: Hey Clary…R u school?_

_Clary: Yes_

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked across the sidewalk, walking into the school and going to my locker. I was here an hour early but the school was already unlocked, mainly because all the teachers knew I liked to get here early and work on my homework, wander around and remember where my classes are.

A shadow moved in my peripheral vision and I bit my lip, terror striking me before the dim lights shone on it.

Golden hair and golden eyes were the first thing I noticed and I visibly relaxed.

"Hey it's the girl from the diner." Jace's voice said and I heard another voice say, "Jace leave her alone."

"Aww but Alec…You don't mind me bugging you do you Fray?" Jace asked and my eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my last name?" I asked and he sniggered.

"My dear friend Alec hacked the computer. Now tell me Fray, do you mind me bugging you or don't you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Frankly I don't care what you do. Just-"

"Clary!" Simon's voice shouted and I whirled around as he came into view.

"Hi Simon." I said giving him a quick hug.

He seemed reluctant to let me go but he did. He smiled and reached into his bag pulling out a book. I looked at the title.

"French for dummies? Really Si?" I asked, mock-glaring at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Well I thought you could use it. I'm reading through it because I have my own copy and I thought that you could use one." Simon answered and I smiled largely at him once more.

I was grateful that he had gotten this for me. He knew that learning French meant a lot to me. I don't know why it did but it did.

"I hate to break up this reunion between two friends but Fray can I talk to you?" Jace asked, staring at me and I shook my head.

"Sorry…I'm going to look through my French." I answered and his eyes narrowed before he said, "_Je peux parler français. Je peux vous tuteur. _I can tutor you in French, Clary. That book will look like nothing compared to my knowledge."

My mouth dropped and I was stunned. I didn't exactly want to admit that I wanted/needed his help. But maybe learning from someone who knew French could help with my accent and I could still study from the book.

So that may be why I nodded and said, "Sure…You can tutor me. When do we start?"

Jace smiled satisfied before saying, "Tonight after school. Is that okay with you?"

"It works." I answered.

We passed the next fifty minutes talking. Well Simon and I talked while Jace and Alec watched us impassively. They were very strange people. I stood up brushing off my pants and looked at Simon holding out my hand. He took it allowing me to haul him to his feet while Jace and Alec stood.

"_Je te verrai plus tard, Clary._" Jace murmured and I raised my eyebrows to which he replied by saying, "I'll see you later, Clary."

**So how did you like it? Let me know! I hope to get at least one comment or more!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Clary's POV_

The school day passed by uneventfully. We had three new students though. Isabelle and Alec Lightwood and Jace. I had already met Jace and Alec but I hadn't met Isabelle yet. But from what almost all the students were saying, she was a knock out.

And for someone reason that bothered me. I wasn't sure why, maybe because I was afraid that she'd take my only friend away from me but that was absurd. Simon had once told me that if and when he got a girlfriend she had to be tolerant and not upset over the fact that his best friend was a girl.

I finished shoving my books into my messenger bag, my eyes narrowing angrily as I slammed the locker door. Thinking of Isabelle was upsetting me and I hadn't even seen her. When I did, I probably wouldn't be able to control my anger.

But it wasn't like me to get this upset over someone I hadn't even met. I sighed, leaning against my locker the metal feeling very cool against my skin. I heard a snicker and turned around to see Simon and Jace standing there laughing at me.

A gorgeous girl stood next to, Jace eyeing me. She was beautiful and from what I gathered she had to be the famous Isabelle Lightwood. Kohl lined her eyes and black ringlets cascaded down her back, highlighting her pale skin.

She was dressed in a slinky red tank top, black mini skirt with a chain attached and red tango heels. She was gorgeous and she was flaunting it perfectly.

That irritated me to no end and I sighed heading over to Simon who was watching me. I didn't notice how Jace's eyes followed my every move and how his features transformed into a scowl when I headed over to my best friend.

"What's wrong Clare-Bear?" Simon asked and I frowned.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Can you tell my mom that I might be late because of Jace tutoring me, in French?"

Simon nodded before saying, "I could ask if I could be tutored with you."

"I'd rather you not. You two can't stand each other!" I protested, trying to keep my voice quiet and Simon laughed, nodding.

"I just thought I'd offer, Clary."

"I know. Thanks anyways Simon." I said, smiling gratefully and he grinned, ruffling my hair before giving me a one armed hug.

I squirmed and pushed him away, smoothing my hair. Simon shook his head before pushing his glasses up his nose and walking away. His bag was overflowing with homework and comic books.

He was such a nerd. But he was my nerd.

"_Prêt à partir, Clary?_" Jace asked calmly, quirking an eyebrow at me but underneath all of that I saw thinly veiled anger.

At what I couldn't fathom so I merely nodded and said, "Sure…What am I supposed to do with my car though?"

"I'll drive with you." Isabelle offered her voice soft and I turned my attention to her. Her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

Jace cast her a bewildered look, "_Isabelle qu'est-ce que tu fais?_"

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas Jace, j'ai cette sous contrôle. Je ne vais pas blesser votre amour._" Isabelle said, her voice light and teasing all traces of the seductive quality in her voice gone. Although maybe I had imagined it.

"_Isabelle! Je ne l'aime pas! Je ne veux pas te blesser mon élève que je vais probablement obtenir le blame._" Jace snapped at her.

Isabelle smiled, giving him a wink and sashaying over to me holding her hands out. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and shook my head, turning around and beginning to walk away. Like hell I would give her my keys. It was my car, that I did share with my mother.

I heard a sigh and a husky chuckle before Isabelle caught up to me, wrinkling her nose before giving me a cursory look.

"Don't you have anything more fashionable?" Isabelle asked and I pushed open the doors before giving her a glance as we walked into the parking lot.

"This is fashionable." I protested and she snorted.

"In what world?" she snapped before adding, "You should borrow my clothes some time. Although they might be a little baggy on you. You have such a small figure."

I just rolled my eyes, pulling out my keys and unlocking the car sliding into the front seat with Isabelle. She put her bag at her feet and I handed her mine which she also put at her feet. She folded her legs neatly and looked out the window as I started the car.

The engine hummed to life quietly as I began to back out of the space. I pulled onto the highway and looked at Isabelle as we stopped at the lights.

"Turn right here. Go straight for a quarter of a mile before turning left and then make a right turn at the second stoplight." Isabelle recited, barely sparing me a glance as she typed on her phone.

I huffed back listened to watch she said. My eyes widened as we pulled onto the side of the road. I killed the engine and Isabelle opened the door grabbing both of our bags. I followed suit and she handed me my bags, as her phone binged.

A smile flitted across her lips as she typed in a response, setting her bag on the ground. The house that the Lightwoods were living in looked like a really old church. It was very huge.

A sleek silver Mercedes pulled into the driveway and Jace and Alec stepped out of it. Isabelle gave me a small smile before walking hurriedly toward them. She linked her arm with her brother's and Alec arched his eyebrows before he allowed her to lead him into the house.

Although I wasn't even sure if it was a house. Jace cast a look towards me and I grabbed my bags, slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Hurry up Fray!" he called and I sighed, jogging towards him.

He smirked and I said, "Just go, you insufferable idiot."

"That's no way to speak to your teacher." He teased and I rolled my eyes muttering, "Teacher my ass."

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly before saying, "Well if you're going to be that way I guess I could always not teach you French."

My eyes widened, "No Jace! You promised!" I hated the fact that I was whining/begging but I needed someone to teach me French. Simon wouldn't be of much help since he was still learning the language.

He pushed open the doors and my eyes widened as I took in the sight before me. On the outside it looked like a ratty old church but on the inside it was like a mansion. It was beautiful. So, so beautiful.

Envy struck me but I shook it off, glancing at Jace who was watching me before he turned away and took something out of his pockets. The scent of smoke hit my senses and I wrinkled my nose, glancing at Jace who was now smoking.

"You do know that smoking will kill you, right?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and he shrugged.

"And I care why?" he asked and I glared harder at him. How could he be so flippant about his life? Sure it wasn't ending right now but if he didn't quit he would die. I absolutely loathed smokers.

"Well don't come running to me when you need to be put on an oxygen tank and can't do half of the things that you can do now." I snapped.

"Don't lecture me, Fray. Now ready for hell?"

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took awhile to post! The next chapter will be featured in Jace's POV and it will be looking at their tutoring session! I look forward to reviews!**


	4. Author's Note

Just to let you all know I will be trying to make updates more frequent! But I also have stories on Wattpad that I need to get to updating and so it's very hard trying to do both...That being said I will updating some of my stories on Wattpad and

A note on this story is that the attraction between Clary and Jace is instant but it will take awhile for them both to come to terms with it and accept it. Some it will take longer than others and I will be including Magnus Bane and Sebastian in this story!

If you want to check out my stories on Wattpad or PM me!

Thank you to everyone who has read _I'm Listening_ and I hope the next few chapters will continue to satisfy you!

xoxo

LillyRose1946


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay this is the right chapter! I double checked to make sure! Sorry about posting the wrong chapter before, but I have other stories on Wattpad and I was trying to post that so sorry! But here is the right chapter!**

_Jace's POV_

Clary's fire red hair fell into her face and annoyed she tucked it behind her ear as she bent over her notebook mouthing the phrases and how to pronounce them that I had written down. I was starting her off with basic phrases, things that wouldn't be too hard for her to pronounce and get the accent right.

It would take some time before she would be a master at the language but within time she could get there. Shadows danced across her face from the lighting highlighting the contours of her face and her green eyes flickered to my face, her lips parting.

"You ready to try those phrases?" I asked, looking around the dimly lit room before my eyes flickered back to her as she hesitantly nodded.

"_S-Salut, mon n-nom est Clary._"She stammered, stumbling over some of the words and I smiled gently at her as her cheeks flushed crimson.

"It'll take practice, Clary." I reminded her and she nodded, "Sorry."

"In French!" I commanded, raising my arms majestically and she giggled.

"_Désolé M. Lightwood._" She teased, smiling proudly at the fact that she had nailed the pronunciation and that her accent had come really close.

"_Beaucoup mieux, Clary. Mlle Fray, êtes-vous prêt à essayer de nouveau?_" I asked and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you ready to try again?" I translated and she shook her head, before going back to the notebook her eyes eagerly flicking over the words I had scrawled on the page.

I understood why she preferred reading over the language preferred to doing it orally. Because when you're reading something you can't mess up, but when you say something you can and no one likes messing up. Especially when they are in the spotlight. I sighed heavily and the door to the study banged open, Alec coming in.

"Isabelle cooked, but I thought I'd let you guys know that Mom helped her with it and dad and Max ate it so it wasn't too bad." Alec announced and I chuckled.

"Good. Izzy didn't make it by herself, thank God." I said, rolling my eyes and Alec chuckled. Clary looked up from the notebook and hesitantly smiled at Alec.

"Hi Clary." He said, smiling slightly and Clary nodded ducking her head going back to studiously scanning over the words on the page.

I sighed, snatching the notebook away from her and she glared. I waggled it in front of her and her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows furrowing as she reached out to snatch it. I dangled it away from her and she reached out again, shooting me a small glare.

"_Puis-je s'il vous plaît, avoir?_" She asked and a small graced my features.

"_Très bon Clary._" I congratulated her and she flushed at the praise. I tossed her the notebook and she caught it clumsily, flipping back to the page and looking at the words.

I looked over at Alec who shook his head, his eyes twinkling with amusement. After several minutes of her continuing to study the words, I climbed to my feet, stretching my arms above my head before glancing at Clary. A soft blush dotted her cheeks and I smiled, poking her in the side.

She squeaked and her cheeks became an even brighter shade of red.

"I didn't know you were part mouse." I teased and she glowered at me.

"I'm not!" She denied and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, up you go. We're going to eat and then study for a few minutes before you go home." I said and Clary nodded, getting to her feet as well.

I grabbed her hand, making her look questioningly at me as I led her through the house. There were a lot of pathways and I didn't want her to get lost. It was a high possibility. Max who had lived here all of his life (he was only a little kid though) still got lost and occasionally that would happen to Isabelle and Alec too.

I led her to the dining room and I heard her gasp. It wasn't that impressive, not really. Church slinked into the room and I shook my head at the cat as he jumped onto the counter, peering carefully into the bowl of lasagna.

Isabelle produced a spatula and shook it at Church who recoiled and hissed at her. A satisfied smirk overtook Isabelle's face and she turned to Clary and I. I gave her a small wave, grabbing an already full bowl of lasagna and handing it to Clary.

Her cheeks flushed and she smiled slightly murmuring, "Thank you."

We ate in silence until Max ran in that is. Clary's eyes lit up and she studied him, looking him up and down. Isabelle smiled softly at Max and pulled him onto her lap. Max was about eight but he was still babied.

Isabelle babied him a lot and I could understand that. Their parents were hardly ever home. Clary cast a curious glance at Isabelle and Max as Alec joined them.

"Where are your parents?" Clary asked and I glanced sharply at her but her voice was quiet enough that only I heard her.

"**Their** parents are traveling, for business reasons. My parents are dead." I answered my voice flat and Clary flinched.

"Sorry…I didn't know…Um….Um should we go back to practicing French?" Clary asked, softly stumbling over her words.

"Just go home, Clary." I snapped and she flinched before saying, "Oh….O-Okay."

I hadn't meant to be that harsh but I had been. Clary set her bowl on the counter and walked out of the room swiftly. Isabelle sent me a look and with a sigh I followed after Clary. I found her in my room, putting the notebook in her messenger bag.

"Clary-" I said and she looked at me, her eyes swimming with tears and I instantly felt bad.

"Get away from me, Jace." She spat, standing in front of me and I crossed my arms, leaning casually in the doorway.

"Clary look-" I started once again and Clary shoved me. It shocked me enough to get me to move and I stared at her shocked as she began walking away.

"Rot in hell." She spat.

She couldn't stay angry at me forever. She'd have to forgive me eventually.

**Chapter Five is in progress and I hope that you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Clary's POV_

I was mad at Jace, and I don't know when I could forgive him but in all honesty I did miss him. He was one of my few friends other than Simon and Magnus. Isabelle I wouldn't call a friend, we'd barely even spoken and Alec and Jace seemed like a package deal. It was blatantly obvious that they were best friends.

The day after our unfortunate incident I woke up feeling like a zombie. But it made sense because I had barely gotten a wink of sleep last night. I brushed through my hair putting it into a braid, putting on a black tank top, blue jeans and a pair of Converse. I shrugged a jacket on and grabbed my messenger bag walking out of my room and into the living room where my brother sat, watching T.V.

Jonathan and I didn't have the best relationship but nonetheless we were civil with each other. Jonathan looked up at me, peering at me through unreadable dark eyes his white colored hair falling into his face. I gave him a weak smile and grabbed my backpack, digging out the car keys.

"I need the car when you come home, Clare-Bear." He said and I frowned.

"Um…Sure. But I might have tutoring though; French." I said and Jonathan nodded.

"Well I still need the car." He stated before adding, "But I guess I can get a ride from someone to school and meet you after your last class to take the car. You can ride with Simon or Magnus…"

I nodded, "Fine. Later bro."

I jogged out of the apartment and slid into the car, speeding to school. I wasn't going to be late by any means but I did want to avoid Jace. I parked in my usual parking spot, eyeing the silver Mercedes. I sighed, I guess I couldn't avoid him but I would try.

I grabbed my stuff, stepping out of the car and slipping into the school going to my locker. I dug out my textbooks and put them in their along with my backpack before going to the wall and sliding down it. I set my messenger bag on the ground beside me before taking out my sketchbook and pencils.

**He stood on top of the hill, his hair blowing in the wind and the sun rising behind him casting a shadow on his figure. He was well-built with chiseled features and golden eyes; his hair was white and he was wearing traditional armor. A sword hung at his waist and his hand was resting on the hilt.**

I colored everything according to what I had seen and stared at it. It was a good drawing, no doubt and at first glance it looked like Jace but the white hair added Jonathan's element to it; if he had had black eyes like my brother than it would have looked a lot like him. I flipped to a different page and began absently sketching.

I sketched a flower, eyes, and a person.

"Those are really good." A voice commented quietly and I shrieked, looking up my eyes meeting Jace's. His features softened as he stared at me and I looked away.

"Clary, I'm really sorry about what I said. It was just a sore spot but I shouldn't have taken it out on you…I'm so sorry." Jace said, his voice sounding broken and pained and I nodded.

"S'okay." I murmured before asking, "Are we still having tutoring today?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Jace asked confused before realization set in and he clenched his jaw before saying, "Right. Okay. Do you remember how to get to our house?"

"Oh…Unless you want me to walk I actually can't go and in answer to your question no." I replied and I felt his curious eyes on the side of my face.

I shrugged before saying, "My brother needs the car."

Jace nodded, looking down at my sketchpad. I knew he wanted to see my drawings but they were personal. Most of the drawings were based on what I was feeling at that time and some of the scenes were violent but it all depended on when inspiration struck me and what it was also what my mood was.

The front doors banged open and I looked up, smiling when I saw that it was Magnus. He was dressed weirdly as always. He was wearing tightfitting leopard print pants, a plain white tee, a leopard print jacket, a brightly colored scarf and a black fedora adorning his head. A silver stud was in one of his ears and his eyes were glimmering mischievously like always.

I clambered to my feet, dropping my sketchbook before launching myself at Magnus. He chuckled before wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey Clare-Bear…How're you? How's the evil brother?" Magnus said, setting me down.

"Magnus, Jonathan isn't evil, he's just different and he's fine. He needs the car for something tonight. And I'm fine. I'm learning French…How was Greece?" I asked, curiously and Magnus grinned, "Magnificent Clary, darling. But it wasn't the same without you and Simon…Where's Maia?"

"Canada with family. So Simon and I were all by our lonesome."

"Well not anymore you aren't. Any new sketches that I can see?" Magnus asked, narrowing his eyes playfully and I grinned.

Magnus had a way of making people feel better. He always gave out the best advice and understood everything Simon and I talked about or did. He wasn't very judgmental with us although with other people it might appear so. Also he was bi-sexual. But it didn't both Simon and I. He didn't have any romantic interests in either of us.

His eyes fixated on something and I turned around, looking at Jace and behind him Isabelle and Alec. Magnus's eyes scanned over Isabelle before he sniffed, turning his attention away from her and looking at Alec. Interest glimmered in his eyes and I grinned, nudging him in the ribs. His cheeks flushed a light pink color as he turned his attention to me, embarrassed at being caught.

"Does someone have a crush?" I teased softly and Magnus ducked his head before whispering a soft, "I might…Why? Oh dear God, don't play matchmaker Clare-Bear."

I pouted but relented. Magnus slung his arm over my shoulder as we both walked over. The doors opened and shut with a slam and Simon appeared by Magnus, grinning.

"Hey Mags. How was Greece?" Simon asked, moving to his locker and Magnus shrugged, "It was nice, not the same without you two though. Greece would be so much more interesting if this little redhead was there. Such a spitfire."

"Am not!" I protested swatting at Magnus as he reached to ruffle my hair.

"Are too." Simon and Magnus chorused and I winced.

"Double teamed." I pouted, looking up at Magnus and he immediately turned around.

I turned the expression on Simon whose facial features softened and he turned away as well. I turned it on Isabelle and she turned away and then I turned it on Alec who sighed and Jace whose eyes widened before a smile overtook his face and he sighed.

"Are not." They chorused and I grinned turning back to Magnus and poking him in the stomach.

"See! Ha! I am not a spitfire!" I chuckled and Magnus shook his head.

"I am going to go grab my schedule…School's probably still hell though so wish me luck!"

Luck was something that Magnus did not need. He wasn't super popular but he did have enough friends where he wasn't shunned or bothered and consequently Simon and I weren't bothered anymore either. All because we knew Magnus.

Lunch rolled around and I walked into the cafeteria being immediately joined by Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon. Magnus joined us shortly after producing a lunch for Simon and myself.

"Thank you Magnus." I said gratefully adding, "Cafeteria food sucks and you know you cook very, very well."

Magnus beamed before saying, "Eat and behold the wonderfulness Raggedy Anne."

I scowled at him before going to the table Simon and I usually sat at. Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus joined us and I rolled my eyes before digging into the lunch that Magnus had brought. It was delicious. He had packed me a sandwich, salad and one of his homemade brownies.

"Magnus you'd make the best housewife." I commented and Magnus grinned saying, "You really think so? I'm so happy!"

Simon shook his head and I laughed before saying, "Dang I'm tired."

"You poor baby." Magnus cooed, pinching my cheeks and I swatted him away my cheeks heating up in a blush.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, and looking at the Lightwoods.

"Help me!" Jace chuckled and Isabelle shook her head while Alec just rested his head on his arms, staring blankly at us.

Traitors. All of them.

But I loved them. They were my friends after all.

**Here is Chapter Five and I am working on Chapter Six but it won't be updated for awhile because I have other projects that I'm working on! Thanks so much for reading and understanding!**


End file.
